Confusion & Time
by SasuNaruAddict4ever-o8
Summary: Three children suddenly appear at Konoha's door. It doesn't help that two have sharingans and the cutest one possessing some of the Kyuubi's chakra? Where did they come from? Or should we ask, when? SasuNaru ofcourse!
1. Prologue

**A/N: R&R! My second story so far! Don't forget that I'd love to know what you think okay! c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Confusion &amp; Time<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Left and right people were screaming, shinobi were shouting their most powerful jutsus and multiple crashes and bangs can be heard throughout Konoha. Four figures ran away from all the chaos, the tallest one trying his best to protect the other three which meant more than anything in the world to him. The two small ones were crying, they didn't understand what was happening and where their father had gone. Their older brother was trying to calm them down even if he knew that anytime now, they could die. The sound of a roar rang in their ears and they froze to look back toward the place which had served as their home.<p>

"_**Naruto Uzumaki! I will kill everyone of these pathetic villagers until I find you! Reveal yourself coward!**_" the enormous red fox that was causing all the mayhem bellowed which made the smaller three shiver in fear.

The blonde cursed, he hated what he was going to be forced to do. Damn Akatsuki! The three stared at their mother, waiting for his instruction. Turning around, he looked at his children with soft eyes. The tears were about to show but he didn't want his angels to be more afraid than they were now. Approaching his eldest he hugged him and whispered to his ear so that the twins wouldn't hear, "Always remember that I love you and your sisters. Take care of them always and grow up to be Nanadaime okay Kana?"

The blonde boy clenched his mother closer than he ever did before, this might be the last time he'd receive a hug from him. He fought the tears back yet failed when he felt them flow freely down his face. They pulled back and Kana hastily looked away so as not to let his sisters see him in his vulnerable state. His mother knelt down in front of his twins and held them tightly while they bawled in his arms. Giving each of them a kiss he stared straight into their eyes. He chuckled when he noticed yet again how much they resembled him and his husband.

"I want you to grow big and strong okay. Just like your mom and dad. Protect each other's backs okay. You're all family and will act as one so no fighting," he chided and smiled when they nodded obediently, "Michiko, take care of your sister okay."

Giving his mother a determined look, the black-haired girl pulled his blonde sister closer by the shoulders to emphasize her promise. Michiko still had tears in her eyes but stopped herself from crying again. Her sister however, just cried and cried like there was not tomorrow. Her mom sadly hugged her again, when this action hadn't seized the small girl's sobbing he lightly bonked her on the head. Surprised by his mother's fist, she rubbed her yellow head and pouted, "Kohana, don't be a baby and toughen up. Don't you want to be strong when you grow up? Listen to your sister. Oh, and ease up on the ramen okay?"

Kohana gasped dramatically and pointed an accusing finger towards her mother, "Who are you and what have you done with mommy!"

This time, it was her twin sister that gave her a similar bump on th head. The small blonde stuck her little pink tongue at her. Their mother giggled, he wondered if this was going to be the last time that he'd see their usual antics. He forced a smile to cover the hurt he was feeling. Finally, standing up he looked toward his eldest son. Approaching him he whispered in a low and pained voice, "I am going to send you back in time. About eighteen years ago. I want you to try your best to stop your father from killing Itachi. That's the only way that can destroy the future set before us now. I'm sorry for forcing you into this Kana. I really am."

His son only looked up to his mother and gave a small salute. He still had tears wedged in the corners of his black eyes but gave an idiotic grin that he had inherited from him. Smiling, the mother ruffled his son's blonde hair and said, "I've always been proud of you. Love you."

Kana just nodded and hugged him again. Pulling back, the mother's body glowed, his eyes closed. A sudden ring of light illuminated from beneath them. On the ground was a lighted circle filled with symbols the children couldn't understand but when they saw their mother mutter words while doing hand seals, they knew what to do. Slowly they took their place inside the circle, all of them were facing the taller blonde in front of them. They loved him but they knew that this was possibly the last time they'd see him. He still had his eyes closed, deep in concentration. Finally he opened them and the light shone brighter causing the three inside to wince lightly.

Standing just outside the barrier, he grazed his tan fingers against the invisible wall stopping him from holding his children once again. He kicked himself when he felt the tears escape his blue eyes. Great, stupid eyes and stupid feelings he failed to suppress. The three inside waved goodbye and mouthed their last 'I Love You's before they disappeared with a loud bang. Leaving a mother to cry his eyes out. Unfortunately for him, he was only given a few minutes of grieving before an ANBU came before him saying, "Hokage-sama, Kyuubi has already destroyed more than half of the village."

Collecting himself, the two shinobi raced toward the large fox. Gathering all of his chakra, he summoned them on his right hand. A swirling ball came to view and it only grew larger and larger until it was almost as large as one of the hokage monument heads. The ANBU behind him shouted, "Hokage-sama! Using that amount of chakra will surely lead to you death. Your sucking all the life from your body!"

The Rokudaime only smiled as he sprinted towards the fox's open mouth, ready to devour him at any moment. He knew he would die anyway so why not take the monster that destroyed his life and killed his husband? He gave a war cry as he directed his rasengan toward the person standing and controlling the large demon, "Die Madara Uchiha!"

As the powerful jutsu connected, it seemed like a large bomb exploded as it took everything within a ten mile radius. Including Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is not a one-shot if that's what your thinking. Please Review! Oh, and no deaths. Well, no deaths that'll make you angry that is. c:**


	2. Is this goodbye, again?

**A/N: Yehey! 1****st**** chapter up, anyway R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Confusion &amp; Time<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

Naruto was pissed. No, he was absolutely _beyond _pissed right now. Who wouldn't when your best friend just raided you apartment and stole your wallet? He stormed off in anger, stomping through the village streets. Many people looked at him with worry and concern plastered on their faces, others looked amused. He was one of the most powerful shinobi in the village and ever since he saved the village from Pein, he had gotten the recognition he deserved. Ignoring the swoons of some women, he looked left and right, trying to sense the familiar chakra signature of a certain brunette.

A few years ago he would've been rather flattered by the rising attention he'd gotten from more than half of the female population in Konoha, but now he couldn't help but feel annoyed. They never noticed him _before _his power rose and he was sure that they weren't really after his heart but his new name. Being an 18 year old had matured him, even if he still preserved his childish ways, one would say that he had changed for the better. His normally bright azure eyes flashed red, patience slowly dwindling whenever he failed to find his target. Not until he closed his eyes to widen his search that he found the Uchiha standing in the middle of the training grounds. Smirking evilly and imagining different ways to torture him he darted.

Disappearing in a flash, he rushed toward his destination, a black and orange blur. Blue eyes were on him as he jumped quickly jumped from roof to roof, itching to vent out his frustrations on the bastard thief. Tsunade sighed, sometimes she'd get continuous headaches seeing that her brat was still hard-headed. Hadn't she told him to look over the scrolls she had given that would aid him into the preparation of being the next Hokage? Naruto was just too stubborn at times, sometimes she'd wonder what made her sign the paper that confirmed that the blonde would be her heir. A blast echoed throughout the village, coming from non other than the place Naruto had surely reached by now. She smiled, now she remembered.

Sasuke looked at his best friend with a bored look, he was taunting him by tossing his frog wallet repeatedly into the air and catching it. The coins can be heard from inside. Naruto growled at Sasuke as a warning to give it back before things get ugly. It had been weeks since they had a good spar, and because both of them were co-captains of the ANBU then it wasn't surprising that they didn't find time to see each other. Smirking and finally gripping the green bag, he said in a mocking tone, "Okay then dobe, catch."

Naruto lounged forward to catch his precious possession when as it flew towards him, only to gape in shock when the raven drew a quick breath and charred it into ash right before his eyes. Naruto could only let his jaw drop as he watched the bits of burned cloth fall gently on the green grass below. Unconsciously, the Uchiha switched to his fighting stance sensing the killer intent radiating from Naruto. A roar ripped out from the blonde's throat as he gave a furious shout, "TEME! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU FREAKIN' SCORCHED MY MONEY!"

Just like Sasuke expected it, Naruto was behind him in a flash. His kunai darted to shield himself from Naruto's blade. He gave a smug smirk which only angered the blonde further. Sasuke ducked as Naruto slashed air and tried to kick his feet. Unfortunately, Naruto anticipated this move and jumped quickly to try and kick his head in return. Doing a few backflips, Sasuke blew flames toward Naruto only to see him dodge it while throwing multiple shurikens in his direction. Activating his sharingan, he centered his chakra toward his hand as Naruto did the same. A rasengan and chidori came to view almost at the same time. Both with the same power and deadly aura. The two males knew that they were equal in strength but they'd always try and out-do each other. The collision of the two powerful jutsus sent a huge chakra wave, enough to create a crater as big as Naruto's bedroom between them.

Panting slightly, they both withdrew and glared intensely at each other. Once again, the match saw no winner, always a draw. Sasuke then put his fingers together to form a familiar seal. The blonde stepped back, thinking that it was another jutsu aimed for him but soon rejoiced when his wallet appeared in front of him. He snatched it quickly, scared that Sasuke might steal it from him again. Dark orbs rolled at how stupid his best friend was acting and approached him. Naruto just held on to his wallet harder, keeping it near his chest. He'd had this since he'd been a small genin and didn't want to dipose of it anytime soon.

"Dobe," he said plainly. No one but Naruto can distinguish the small smile directed to him from the raven. He grinned back and replied, "I missed you too teme."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, acting as if he hadn't heard anything and flicked Naruto's tan forehead.

It had been about a year since he'd been back to Konoha. He was so close to killing his brother, so close. Until Naruto barged in between them and Itachi immediately disappeared. At first Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto for destroying the opportunity he had wanted for so long. He could still remember it clearly.

_**Flashback!**_

_"You dumbass! How can you let him escape so easily! Get out of my way!" Sasuke screamed at him and was about to leave when he felt a hand __stop him. He almost plunged his sword deep into the blonde's chest until he found himself hypnotized by a pair of sapphire eyes glistening with tears._

_"Sasuke," Naruto choked out and wrapped his arms around the raven's hard chest. The way he said his name made the protests he was about to say stick to the back of his throat. It was so desperate and filled with longing that Sasuke was struck silent, "Please, I'm begging you! Come back to Konoha, we can get stronger together! Think about it, if you had killed Itachi, what would you do next? If you come back with me, I can convince baa-chan to give you full pardon since you killed Orochimaru. Please, Konoha needs you...I-I need you."_

_Sasuke had frozen rigid but as he gazed down on Naruto's mop of bright blonde hair, he couldn't stop himself from being awed. After all these years, Naruto was still at his side. He was still a dobe, but was really a true friend. Finally, he gripped Naruto's shoulders to push him away. Blue eyes stared at him with anticipation until Sasuke finally nodded, "Fine, but no one's stopping me from killing my brother. Not even you."_

_Naruto's face contorted into a radiant smile as he glomped Sasuke again. Finally, he was going to have his best friend back. He was going to reunite the old Team Seven again. That was the time the blonde felt utterly and truly happy. Sasuke didn't hug back but Naruto didn't expect as much since he knew that he wasn't the kind to show affection. Heck, he didn't even know if there was any to show._

_Sasuke just stared ahead, asking himself if this was truly the right decision. He didn't know what he'd do after he had avenged his clan's death so he needed the village in order to find another purpose for his miserable life. Reviving his blood was another thing he had in mind, even if it irked him whenever he thought about touching one of his fan girls. It was a complete turn off for him. But he needed to, in order to keep the sharingan alive. He would be doing a great sin towards his family if he would refuse so he accepted Naruto's offer._

_Naruto's body stiffened when he felt an arm pull him closer to Sasuke but didn't say anything, missing the rare smile that graced the Uchiha's features._

_**Flashback End!**_

Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, trying to get the brunette's attention. Snapping from his daze, Sasuke snapped up to grip the blonde's wrist and Naruto smirked, "Back from dreamland Sasuke?"

"Hn, aren't you supposed to be studying dobe?" Sasuke asked, the sooner Naruto became Hokage, the sooner he'll become the one and only captain of the ANBU. He was surprised when he first saw Naruto in an ANBU uniform. Annoyed when he saw how smug he looked. He smirked when he remembered the look on the blonde's face when he became the co-captain, after much persuasion from Tsunade. She gave in after they secretly battled it out, no one won. Tsunade was a little bewildered because the last person who matched her strength was Naruto himself.

"Well I _was_ until I decided to take a break and buy ramen when I noticed that my precious frog wallet was gone!" he growled at the Uchiha who only grunted in response, "Besides, aren't _you _supposed to be on a mission in Iwa?"

The blonde eyed his friend suspiciously, he wasn't supposed to be here for three more days yet here he was. Rolling his blue eyes when he got no reply, he walked toward him. He looked like he was staring at something. Following his line of vision, he realized what was grabbing the raven's attention. Three wooden posts stood in front of them, Naruto's lips curled upward. Memories flooded in his mind about the time he was tied to the middle one. He had to admit that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed back then and was at fault for being the stupid genin that lost.

"Times sure have changed huh teme?" he mumbled toward the brunette who had yet to speak, "I can't believe that after all this time, we'd be standing here as two of the most powerful shinobi in all of Konoha."

"Not actually a big shock dobe," Sasuke finally replied, setting his eyes at Naruto who was still daydreaming about his genin days, "Though, what really surprised me is that you managed to be an equal match to me. Now _that_'s unbelievable."

Snapping out of his own thoughts, he shot a glare at the pale boy beside him. Well, Sasuke being arrogant _definitely _didn't change. Sometimes it wouldn't be bad if he could just deflate his ego down a notch. Has he even heard of the word humility or modesty? It just pissed the blonde off that even if he was now a tough ninja to beat, he still couldn't earn the Uchiha's praise. Not even once. Naruto was too busy wallowing in his own angry mind that he didn't catch Sasuke's eyes glued on him. He smirked when he saw that Naruto was unconsciously pouting.

He gave the appearance of someone so innocent and young at the moment that he almost looked, _cute_. The smirk immediately turned into a grimace as he hastily looked away from Naruto's face. Did he hit his head or something? Or maybe was under some kind of justu? More importantly, did he just think Naruto, the blonde dobe _and_ the loudest and most unpredictable ninja of the Leaf Village, not to mention his best friend, was _cute_? Disgusted, he looked at Naruto again, maybe he was just light-headed or something.

Glancing back, his eyes met sapphire eyes that drew him closer, he wanted to see why they shone so bright. They looked so unique. All of his life, he'd never seen any jewel that can compare to Naruto's eyes. He doubted even the Fourth had these eyes, and he was the dobe's father. Why can't he look away? He'd seen these same pair of eyes millions of times before and this was the only time that he didn't want to break their eye-contact. Wait, were they getting bigger or was it just him?

"Um, Sasuke," Naruto's voice suddenly interjected his dazzled state, "What the hell are you doing?"

He froze, he was unknowingly closing the gap between his and the blonde's face, his hand was grazing one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks. Stepping back, his hand snapped back to his body as if it was burned. Naruto's face was flushed, he was scolding himself for not saying something sooner. He couldn't help it, his body and mind just shut down when Sasuke was gaining closure. It wasn't as if he liked the close proximity. Far from it, and no, he wasn't in denial. An awkward silence stretched between them, both were blushing like ripe tomatoes. Sasuke finally gained control of himself. Uchiha's weren't people who stood there like idiots.

When he was about to break tension, a call beat him to it. It came from a familiar high voice not far from where they were standing, "Naruto! Sasuke! Tsunade-sama wants to speak with us!"

Recognizing the pink blob from the distance, Naruto waved happily and shouted back, "We'll be there Sakura-chan!"

"Hurry up!"

Looking back towards the brunette, Naruto gave a small giggle, "Well don't stand there like a block of wood teme and let's go."

Sasuke sighed in relief, the uncomfortable feeling leaving both their stomachs. Winking at Sasuke, Naruto leapt towards the Hokage's quarters. A little surprised by the blonde's small gesture, Sasuke smirked and followed. The previous events shoved to the back of their minds.

* * *

><p>"I have just received information on the whereabouts of a certain missing nin, I want you to find him and, well..Sasuke'll know what to do next," Tsunade informed them as she cradled her head on top of her interlaced fingers, leaning on to her desk. Shizune was a fidgeting uncomfortably, it was obvious that she knew something that the three teammates didn't. Sasuke raised an elegant brow in question. How did he know what they were supposed to do about a rogue nin running rampant somewhere? And why did it need all three of them when one of them can easily defeat most people they needed to face?<p>

"Stop messing with us baa-chan and tell us who the man is!" Naruto yelled, he wanted to leave, being cooped up in that apartment for days trying to understand some old mumbo jumbo was killing the energy pent up inside him. He just wanted to go out of those walls and go anywhere, not that he didn't appreciate the help he received from the busty woman, but studying was just not his _forte_. He gained the power he had now from raw training and experience, that's what his body was accustomed to. His two friends were also staring curiously at the Hokage.

The blonde female sighed and looked at them with a serious expression meaning that she meant business, "Itachi Uchiha was spotted in Kumo just this week."

It was like an immobilization jutsu suddenly exploded inside the room as soon as the taboo name escaped Tsunade's lips. Nobody dared to look at the raven who was practically shooting off small sparks of electricity. When Sasuke came back, Tsunade just gave him a 6-month probation locked up in the Uchiha mansion. Tsunade _had _been getting reports about his older brother but stopped them from reaching Sasuke, claiming that he wasn't ready. After a year, she finally decided that she would give him a break since he'd been walking through the months without any negative incidents happening.

"You will leave in a month and I suspect that it might be a long-term mission so I suggest you start preparing," Tsunade instructed until an angry bellow came from a very unlikely source, "Why do we have to wait that long! Can't we just go now! And why do these two have to go with me! I am perfectly capable of finding _and _killing Itachi myself!"

Sasuke's hands were balled into tight fists, he didn't care that he was practically digging through his skin. He was pissed that he had to wait while each second that passed by meant another breath that he didn't deserve to take. Tsunade just looked at him calmly, being a Godaime, she needed to be calm whenever she was in this kind of situation. Naruto stayed silent, half of his face was concealed by his spiky bangs. The air was tense, waiting for a brave soul to step up and slice it. Sakura helplessly looked at both her teammates with equal amounts of worry, it was killing her whenever she saw their pained looks.

Finally, Tsunade sighed and said, "Even if you are a high-ranked shinobi and have been in your best behavior this past year, it doesn't mean that you're fully loyal to me nor the village. I can't guarantee that you'll come back. They can stay back while you battle it out with your brother _but _if the situation becomes life threatening they have every right to intrude. Sakura is the best medic ninja in Konoha and Naruto is as powerful as you so don't complain. Unfortunately, Kakashi will not be joining you, his last mission isn't finished yet and he is still currently residing somewhere in Kumo with Gai."

Naruto's head snapped up, he was about to tell the old lady off for doubting Sasuke when the raven stepped forward and banged his palms on the wooden desk, it shook and was threatening to collapse. Sharingan eyes glared menacingly at honey gold ones, Shizune gaped when not only did the blonde woman not flinch, she directed her smirk at the possible death threat in front of her, "If you think your glare has any effect on me then you are sadly mistaken Uchiha because my decision is final. Please refrain from going on a rampage around town because I still have the power to get you the most gruesome cell about 50 feet below this very building. You may go."

Her sneer surprised Naruto, it was pretty rare seeing her so intimidating. He wondered if he can learn that trait from her since it was obvious that a Hokage should know how to look down on powerful people. Given that it was an Uchiha, Sasuke refused to back down until he felt a warm and soothing hand descend on his shoulder. The first thing he thought was biting it off but since the person attached to said hand was his blonde best friend who was trying to bring him comfort using his eyes, he relaxed and his eyes became black once more. Sasuke didn't know how Naruto made his emotions relax with just one look but it sure as hell worked.

Naruto smiled and gently pulled Sasuke toward the door. His tan hand dropped downwards and gripped lightly around his pale wrist as they exited the room followed by the pink-headed female who bowed lightly before stepping out. Tsunade gave a small chuckle, she didn't miss the heated glare she received before the brunette's eyes were out of sight. She had to hand it to Naruto, he was really one in a billion for having that kind of unique quality. She wouldn't be surprised if he could easily tame a wild bear, then again, it _was _easier than calming a furious Uchiha, which he just did.

Shizune glanced at her superior, a visible crease can be seen between her thin black brows. She was amazed and impressed that Tsunade didn't chuck her chair at him. Good thing, because she really didn't want to deal with buying a new one for about the fourth time this past six months. Tonton was squirming in her arms, the atmosphere made him uncomfortable. Tsunade just wanted another bottle of sake, but judging by the pile of paperwork she needed to get done by tomorrow, the time for drinking was yet to be another dream to her. Especially when Shizune was standing right there, practically breathing down her neck. She'd have her head if she even thought about sleeping a wink tonight.

Shizune smirked when Tsunade repeatedly banged her head on her desk. This was gonna be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p>'<em>Say something you idiot!<em>' Naruto chided angrily at himself as he and Sasuke were walking to his apartment. They had dropped off Sakura a while ago and were now all alone. The Uchiha compound was further away from Naruto's place so they were used to this. But what they both weren't used to was the quiet air around them. They would always bicker, talk or shout with one another during these trips but now they just shut their mouths looking at the ground they were walking on.

"Sasuke.." Naruto finally started but stopped when his companion made an abrupt halt. They stared at each other until Sasuke asked, "Can I stay sleep at your place tonight?"

"Sure," he immediately agreed, but because of his curiosity he asked, "Um..why? You've never asked to stay at my house. Normally, I'd always be the one to _force_ you to. So, why the sudden change?"

He was greeted by another dead reply and frowned, Sasuke was still staring at the ground. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it but the blonde knew that if the raven kept all his emotions corked inside him, then it was only a matter of time before it explodes unpleasantly. Naruto took a step closer to Sasuke, now they were about less than a feet from each other as Naruto said lowly, "Sasuke, you do know that I'm always there for you and that you can always tell me anything that's bothering you. I trust you Sasuke, hell, I'd even throw my life away for y-"

"STOP!" Sasuke screeched, his mind replaying the bloody images of bodies sprawled on the floor as he ran around his house searching for his parents. Pale hands found their way around Naruto's slim body which surprised the blonde immensely. His round face began to heat up when the brunette's grip on him tightened. He stuttered nervously, "S-Sasu-su-ke? Wh-what-"

"Just stand still dobe," came Sasuke's timid reply, they stood there. Sasuke's arms still wrapped around the blonde who was blushing madly by the level of intimacy they were reaching. All Naruto can think off is to push this bastard off, it's not normal hugging people at random times. Especially when they least expected it, much like what he was doing now. But, at the same time, Naruto didn't want to push him away. In some bizarre way, it seemed like one of the most natural things that commonly happened, even if it wasn't.

After a few more awkward moments, the raven finally let Naruto go. They stared at each other, why did it feel like this was always happening more often than necessary nowadays?

"Can I ask why you suddenly felt the urge to hug me like that?" Naruto asked in a fake irritated tone. He didn't actually dislike it like he should but he wasn't going to admit it. Sasuke just looked at him with the same emotionless mask he wore around people and this just unnerved Naruto even more, he never used that in front of him. He was the one that would break the mask or see through it whenever they were together. This was not normal, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Everything," he muttered in a dark voice, "Unlike you Naruto, I'm not contented here in Konoha. I don't love the village like you do, I'm not even sure if I like it. You don't know how often it is that I ask myself why I came back here in the first place. I don't even have friends here except you. I can see that most of them try to be forgiving and friendly but it's always for _your _sake. I mean, if it wasn't for your persuasion, I would've been executed a year ago as soon as I stepped through those front gates. I feel so out of place most of the time that I try to isolate myself, I even ask Tsunade to give me more missions than she intended to give just to receive additional time outside the village. Not only that but wallowing inside the very same place I ran into almost a decade ago to see my whole family massacred by my own brother whom I've looked up to is the worst. Just now I had flashbacks when you said you'd throw away your life for me."

Naruto listened and understood to every word, even if it was painstakingly heartbreaking seeing Sasuke look so vulnerable. Naruto doubted that the person in front of him even knew what was coming out from his lips. Sasuke wasn't one to complain, he'd endure what was thrown at him in silence, never breaking his usual stoic shell. Naruto knew that if he just willingly told him all about his problems then he knew that the raven was really on the brink of breaking, especially now when he was being restrained from destroying the very being who was mostly the cause of all the pain he was feeling now.

"I'm sorry Naruto but, I don't know if I'll come back after killing my brother."

Those words were all it took to break Naruto's heart. It hurt so much knowing that your best friend was suffering because you forced him to be with you. He couldn't help but feel guilty, he had been so selfish not to see this before. He felt the burning sensation in his eyes and tried to will them away. Turning his head, frightened that Sasuke would see the tears that betrayed him and fell towards the ground, he whispered slowly and calmly so as to not make his voice crack, "I won't stop you."

Sasuke's face was contorted with confusion, he was expecting a huge fight to break out but was greeted by acceptance. This was not the Naruto he knew and was about to voice out his thoughts when said blonde turned away from him and mumbled, "It's getting really late, I think we should hurry up and rest. You want to wake up early to train right?"

Sasuke didn't miss the higher tone in his voice when it came to an end. Did the dobe really think that he was going to be fooled _that _easily? But he decided to ignore it for the time being seeing that more stars started to appear above them. They walked in silence again as they saw the apartment come to view. When they finally entered Naruto's abode, Sasuke realized that the blonde refused to show his face. So, as Naruto was preparing himself a cup of instant ramen, Sasuke snuck up from behind him and quickly took a hold of his tan shoulders. He turned him to see the distraught and pained expression he wore, tear tracks shone on his face. Being that Sasuke surprised him, Naruto didn't have the time to put his mask on. He can only glare as he roughly shoved Sasuke away.

"Stop it teme!" he yelled angrily, he just wanted to cry freely and release all the anger and frustration he was feeling but his facade stayed firm.

Sasuke frowned, grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him towards him. Naruto's eyes widened as he was pushed on his bed. He could only let his jaw drop as Sasuke straddled him. Dark orbs glared at azure ones, finally he asked firmly, "Do you want me to stay Naruto?"

The look of shock was replaced by a stone cold expression of indifference before Naruto finally answered, "No, I don't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gomenasai for the super late update but I was really busy with Taekwondo lately and I had no time to spare.**** Any way please review.**


	3. The Awakening

**SasuNaruAddict4ever-o8: I just want to say that I love my phone. I do my stories using my NokiaE63. But I really want an iPhone though. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Confusion &amp; Time<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the pair of once bright but now dull sapphire eyes in front of him. He couldn't believe it; Naruto didn't want him to stay? After every effort he'd done just to drag him back to this damned village, the blonde remained unperturbed as he told him that he might not come back. This was beyond anything he would expect from Naruto, and he'd seen some things from him that he has yet to find reason that he did. He ignored the burning sensation he felt in his chest as he tried to comprehend the words that were echoing in his mind, '<em>No, I don't...No, I don't...Not, I don't...<em>'

Naruto on the other hand was practically screaming and beating the shit out of him mentally for giving such a stupid answer. But at the same time he wanted to punch the bastard for even thinking about leaving him again. He didn't want him to leave. The first time was hard enough, he didn't know if he can handle another. But, it was really killing him inside knowing that Sasuke admitted that it was his own personal hell whenever he endured another day here in this village. He blamed himself for being selfish and pulling him into this torture but he really didn't know. And now that he discovered that the raven was suffering, he seriously didn't know how to act in this situation. So he'll do what he knew was right.

And that was to let Sasuke go.

"I-It's okay if you want to leave, this time I won't stop you," he tried to explain in a cold, calm voice but slapped himself when he faltered. It felt like he was gagging on acid. He was breaking his own heart, but it was still better than breaking someone else's, especially when it was a person you cherish dearly, "I don't want to meddle into your personal business again, so...you have my permission to leave if you really want to."

'_Even if it kills me not having you by my side._'

'_Stop Stop saying bullshit usuratonkachi! Say that you don't want me to leave or you want to come with me! Tell me that you **need **me!_' Sasuke thought frantically, he was panicking. Naruto was the one and only reason he continued living his cursed life aside from the goal of killing his maniac older brother. He wanted reassurance that he was going to have someone to fall back on when his first priority was accomplished. No, Naruto was just being stupid! He'd always been this way. This has got to be some sick joke.

"So you don't care if I chose to die than to continue on living?" Sasuke hissed, his life maybe lying on Naruto's answer. Naruto visibly flinched when he heard the harsh question. Of course he didn't want Sasuke to die. Why would he want that? He just told him a few minutes ago that he'd give up his life for his right? So why the hell did he have to ask that? Maybe this was a trick question. If Naruto were to say that he did care then Sasuke was going to scold him for being an annoying clingy baby. Naruto was having none of that. Sasuke was a bit selfless, kind of, and if Naruto were to tell him the truth. The raven will surely come back home for Naruto. Surely Sasuke wasn't really suicidal.

Right?

"I'm losing my patience dobe. If you don't give me an answer by the count of three so help me I'll-"

"I don't care."

_Bam!_

The Uchiha's pale fist connected with Naruto's left cheek with as much force as to break a jaw. Good thing the blonde was more durable than most ninjas. But Sasuke wasn't done yet as he pulled his other arm back and balled the hand into a fist to shoot out and punch Naruto's other cheek. A tan hand collided with it instead as Naruto struggled to counter it. Sasuke's eyes were blood red and his sharingan was swirling more defined than ever. Why was he so mad!

Sasuke couldn't believe it. It wasn't a joke! Naruto didn't give a fuck if he died! It was rejection all over again and it hurt like hell. Should a person really blame him for wanting to punch his best friend into a bloody pulp? I think not.

"So if I die you'll be happily smiling looking down on my body like some douchebag!" Sasuke screamed, if it was someone else he would've killed them or at least beaten them an inch from death with his rock hard exterior but his mask shattered from the impact of the words coming from the traitor before him, "All the bullshit about bonds was just some crap that you sugarcoated to make me come back!"

"Sasuke I-" Naruto started but was muffled when lips smashed into his. He felt his wrists being pinned to his sides. '_What?_'

Sasuke couldn't think straight; the panic he was feeling was really taking over his actions. Naruto was still trying to find a way to get _any _coherent words out of his mouth. What the fuck was he doing? Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! What was he supposed to do! He couldn't stop now when..when it..felt so..freakin'.._good!_

Was he kissing an angel? The raven felt so light, Naruto tasted so delicious that it was intoxicating. His hands roamed underneath the blonde's black tank top, making his tan arms freeze from its panicked struggling. Sasuke started massaging his taut muscles in a sensual manner. Finally, Naruto started to melt under his touch. Frozen lips started to mold against each other even if confusion and uncertainty hung in the air. Naruto's arms found their way around Sasuke's pale neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. The raven's tongue licked the blonde's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Naruto easily complied. A moan escaped both men as Sasuke shoved his wet muscle down Naruto's throat.

Naruto was experiencing bliss and the same can be said about Sasuke. The kiss was addicting, Naruto played with Sasuke's nape. It felt like he was threading fine cloth. So soft and straight that it was almost impossible to find hair as perfect as his. They both knew that this felt totally wrong and so fucking right at the same time. There was no stopping them however, Sasuke started unzipping Naruto orange jacket. Likewise, Naruto wanted Sasuke's ANBU uniform off as fast as possible. Two pairs of eyes were still closed, thinking that if they open them they'd wake up from this dream.

Zippers came down and articles of clothing were slipped off. They weren't ninjas for nothing because they accomplished this in ten seconds flat. They were rather eager, and based on the way their positioned. It wasn't hard to tell who the uke and seme is. Limbs tangled with each other as the intimacy heated up. Sasuke started sucking and nipping on the blonde's neck which made him moan in ecstasy, "Sasuke.._mnnh_..what are we.._aah_..doing?"

"Shh, just shut up and go with it," he purred in a seductive tone as his head slowly went south, his lips leaving a trail of feather light kisses down his torso. He ceased when he reached his lower abdomen. Frowning at the lack of contact Naruto dared to look down. He didn't know that the only warning he received was an arrogant smirk before his head banged into the wall behind him. Sasuke's head bobbed up and down. The blonde bit his bottom lips, fearing that if he so much as opened them a scream would come out. The last thing he wanted was the neighbors waking up and bursting through his front door.

"S-Sasuke! I'm g-gonna-" but before he could release the heat that was building up inside him Sasuke withdrew his mouth and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's cock making the man beneath him shout, "The fuck teme!"

"Be patient my cute little kitsune, the fun's just about to begin," he whispered huskily into the shorter male's ear making said person blush in embarrassment. Looking like a tomato, which was actually Sasuke's favorite food making the raven want to kiss him again; Naruto grabbed a nearby pillow and buried his face under it.

"Don't call me cute!"

Sasuke merely chuckled as he coated his fingers with saliva before pushing one into the blonde's virgin hole. Not the Naruto was a virgin actually, he already done it with some girls who were dying to get dirty with him. But it was his first time with a man, not to mention being _uke_. And judging by Sasuke's nervous fidgeting it was his first time with a man too. Oh c'mon, like an _Uchiha _can possibly be a virgin after puberty. He'd done it with some girls too but not much. It was only because he was a man that he almost _needed _to get laid.

Prodding the whole, he could feel the blonde stiffen, "You know that it's much easier if you relax a little bit dobe."

"How in the hell am I supposed to relax when your damn finger is shoved up my ass!" came his muffled shout as he _tried _to relax but proceeded on failing miserably, Annoyed, Sasuke threatened, "If you don't relax I'll insert something _much_ bigger than my finger."

There was silence for a few seconds the blonde yelped when he understood what Sasuke meant and immediately relaxed muttering, "Yeah right, you can't be _that_ big."

Smirking the raven thought, '_We'll see, we'll see. I'll make you eat your words dobe._'

A second finger was added, Naruto winced. It hurt being stretched; anal sex was foreign to him. Even if it was with other girls. When the third finger was added however, his prostate was hit and he didn't have time to stop the scream ripping its way out of his throat, "_AAAAAAH! SHIT! OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_"

"Did you know that you have a _very_ colorful vocabulary?" Sasuke taunted as he pulled out his fingers. He breathed in and out, he wasn't sure how things would go but he was going continue this no matter what. Nothing's going to stop him now. He leaned down, grasping the blonde's hips.

"Ready?"

With a reluctant nod he said, "Okay."

'_Here goes nothing._'

Sasuke thrust in and gave a moan. It was so tight but felt so good. He was trying not to come so fast. To hell if he was gonna cum earlier than Naruto. Not holding back, he began at an already fast pace. He could hear Naruto's moans, and judging by how loud they were he was doing a pretty good job.

Naruto on the other hand was going to cum anytime. He already had a blowjob and now he was being thrust head on with perfect aim. He was screaming by the time Sasuke memorized where he should hit. It was so good, he was in heaven. Naruto arched his body as Sasuke's eyes widened at how erotic the scene was. The tan body writhing against his and Naruto's pleasured expression. That really made up his mind; sex with Naruto was by far the best he'd had.

"Harder! Harder! Faster damn it!" the blonde ordered and the raven happily complied. He was slamming into Naruto like there was not tomorrow making said blonde scream much louder than before. He didn't care if he woke up the neighbors, he was pretty sure the door was locked anyway. All he could feel, see and even _smell _was all Uchiha, and he loved it.

"Naruto, this is th-the first t-time I ever follow y-your orders."

He was stuttering and it was hard keeping his calm mask up when you were experiencing overwhelming ecstasy at the same time. Their bodies were dripping with sweat as moans echoes throughout the room. It wasn't long before Naruto finally came.

"_Sasuke!_"

Cum shot out from him, covering Sasuke's chest. His was suddenly clouded with white dots. A few thrusts later, Naruto heard a grunt and a silent whisper of his name before he felt himself get filled from the inside. Their cocks went limp; Sasuke pulled himself out as his knees trembled from fatigue. He collapsed on top of Naruto. Fortunately he caught himself by supporting his body with his elbows on each side if Naruto's arms. They stared at each other, faces a mere inch a part. Their breaths mingled as they panted at the same time.

"Sasuke, I'm tired," Naruto breathed before his eyelids slowly closed and his breathing evened. At first Sasuke couldn't believe that the dobe fell asleep when they had so much more to talk about. Mustering all his strength، Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower he got a wet towel and wiped their cum off Naruto's body. He cursed himself when doing so got another reaction from his body. He wasn't going to fuck him again while he's asleep.

But then again..

No! He wasn't going to do that.

When he finally got Naruto's body clean, he found an extra folded blanket inside the blonde's closet. Dumping the dirty one in the hamper, he replaced it with the new clean one and covered his and Naruto's body. Sasuke stared at hiss peaceful angelic face as he brushed his blonde bangs to the side. What had just happened?

All he knew is that Naruto told him he didn't care if he died and before he knew it. They were making out which lead to full-blown amazing sex. To be honest, he was deciding whether the whole situation was a good or a bad thing. Of course it was a bad thing.

But _then_ again..

See! Even his way of thinking was being pretty fucked up. He also knew that _he _was the one who started it, not Naruto. Yet Naruto submit to him so it wasn't entirely his fault. How much he wished the blonde didn't go unconscious so they can sort this entire thing out. Then, he really enjoyed it. It was like getting on high. But how about his plans on leaving the village after he'd killed Itachi? What about Naruto saying that he didn't care if he died? All of them were major factors to what his future was going to be yet now that they made love. It blew everything off course.

Sure, his top priority was still avenging his clan but now, he wondered about his more than friendly feeling towards Naruto. Somehow, it felt painful even thinking about leaving him. In a month, they were going to leave for this mission and it was up to him whether or not he'd try to find out what their new relationship may lead to. What was this feeling that made him want to be with Naruto and the urge to keep safe at all costs?

_Love._

Was it?

With that last thought in mind, he drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>"Moooooooooom!" a familiar whine came from the floor above them. The blonde washing the dishes smiled, anytime now her black-haired daughter was going to come down and complain about her blonde twin.<em>

_Kana was reading one of his mangas at the kitchen table. His golden brows furrowed in annoyance as he tried to tune out his bratty little sisters' constant bickering. He was just getting to the good part. Little thuds came from two pairs likewise small feet as two adorable twin sisters raced toward their mom. Kohana was the winner as she snaked her short but rather chubby little arms around her mother's hip, it was all she can reach._

_Little tears pricked the corners of her identical blue eyes as she pouted and cowered behind her mother. Michiko on the other hand was holding a doll's head on her right hand and its detached body in her left. She was so angry that her left eye kept twitching once in a while. Kana gave them a bored glance but quickly went back to his book as if it was more interesting. And to him it really was because the whole situation was almost a weekly routine. Sometimes it even happened every day._

_"Kaa-san! Michiko spanked me! **Really** hard!" the four-year-old complained as she buried her face on Naruto's apron, she emphasized the 'really', trying to get her mother's favor so that she wouldn't get angry at her for what she had done._

_"It wasn't my fault mommy! Stupid Kohana broke the doll you gave me on my birthday last year! She **had**_ _to be punished!" Michiko was tearing up but still managed to shoot a blazing glare at her sister whose sobs only got more pronounced when they made eye-contact._

_Naruto rolled her eyes and picked up Kohana. Said little girl was still sobbing loudly, she was scared her sister might hate her forever. She didn't mean to, she just wanted to compare it with her doll. They both got a unique doll each from their parents last December when they celebrated their birthday. She forgot that she left it on the floor a while ago and stepped on it when she came back. At that moment, Michiko was walking past the open door to their room when she heard a crunch and turned her head to see her sister's tan foot between the doll's head and body._

_Feeling her face redden with fury, she charged at the frozen blonde girl and maneuvered her so that she was lying face down on Michiko's knees. Seizing her chance, the brunette slapped the poor girls but with as much force she can muster, satisfied when she heard a high-pitched yelp. With tears in her eyes, Kohana wriggled away from Michiko and wailed, "Moooooooooom!"_

_So that leads us to the situation at hand. Two sisters were in the verge of tears waiting for their mother's decision. Naruto kneeled in front of Michiko who still had her hands balled into fists, the glare still in place. Kohana was hiccupping and trying, yet failing, to wipe the tears vigorously away causing her delicate skin to produce a pinkish hue in them._

_Naruto mentally grinned; sometimes he really liked to watch them fight. It was rather unpleasant and annoying for other parents but to Naruto it reminded him of his husband and himself when they were merely small genin. Michiko had dark-blue hair and black eyes that would someday enable her to use of the Uchiha's bloodline limit, the Sharingan, courtesy of her father. She was calm and collected, most of the time, and was quite protective with her sister even if they fought most of the time. Kohana was the opposite; she had long blonde hair which was almost always pulled back into two identical ponytails down the back of her small head and sapphire eyes that seemed to glow whenever she was happy._

_She was loud and whiny, unbearably cute and a crybaby. She would always blame others when it came to her mistakes but she had a kind and innocent heart. Kohana was frightened when it came to fighting but Naruto was sure that she wouldn't have trouble with it. She didn't have the sharingan but the Kyuubi gave her a gift just as powerful, even if it was unknown to anyone but the demon, Naruto and Sasuke._

_Naruto wagged a scolding finger at Kohana and lightly pinched her nose, "You shouldn't play your sister's toys unless she gave you permission to do so. Now look what you did. No matter, just promise me never to do it again."_

_Kohana nodded as her gaze went shamefully down the floorboards below. She felt the guilt rise up from the pit of her stomach. She really had to stop being such an annoying brat one of these days. Naruto turned his attention to Michiko who was still glaring at her sister; her features had yet to soften._

_"Now, now," the older blonde chided as he gently unballed the small brunette's hands and taking the broken toy in his, "Kohana may have broken your toy but it was an accident. She didn't mean it. You should have checked on your emotions before using violence against your sister."_

_The blonde's head snapped up and she shouted, "See! Kaa-san said you were wrong and you should say sorr-"_

_She was cut off by the slender hand of her mother that covered her loud mouth, "You have both done wrong and I want you two to apologize to each other this instant."_

_They both muttered lowly under their breath as they refused to even look at each other. Growing impatient, Kana finally looked up from his reading and gave a look to his mother who replied with a stern look but threw his hands up in exasperation when three minutes passed and nothing changed. He rolled his eyes and nodded to Kana to take over the situation._

_"Hey brats!" the fifteen-year-old blonde called, both girls snapped their heads toward their older brother. Confusion was evident in their faces when they saw the smirk playing on his lips. He only had few chances in doing this since it was a little overboard when dealing with their petty fights. But now that he had his mother's agreement, he stood up and walked toward his sisters. Naruto just backed away slowly. He wasn't going to risk his ears bursting when their screams would come._

_Kana kneeled in front of them, much like how his mother did a while ago and chuckled when he noticed that he had gotten their full attention, "You really don't want to kiss and make-up?"_

_They both shook their heads and crossed their arms stubbornly, refusing to meet each other's gaze. Kana sighed and put a hand on both girls' shoulder's as he said with his eyes closed, "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."_

_He looked up and showed them red eyes with unique marks on them. His sharingan had three five-stars on them with a circle with wavy spikes on it in the middle. The sisters screamed in fright. Forgetting their quarrel, they hugged each other and became silent when their brother hissed, "I'll practice on you naughty little girls then."_

_The twins screamed again as they ran towards the exit hand-in-hand. Sooner or later they'd find them playing with each other like nothing had happened between them. It was always like this. Kana rarely used his sharingan to scare them but sometimes it got really annoying when they were both so stubborn._

_Naruto just laughed as Kana de-activated his sharingan and went back to his manga, satisfied that he can now read in peace._

_But he was having rather bad luck today when his father decided to enter the kitchen._

_"Naruto! Have you seen my kunais and shurikens? I swear, if Kohana or Michiko has them, I would kill myself if they got harmed because I left them some where they can find it."_

_Naruto dangled his weapon bag with his finger in a mocking way as Sasuke glared at him, "I found it under the bed."_

_"How did it get all the way there? I usually put it on top of the dresser so the girls wouldn't reach it."_

_"It wouldn't have been there if someone wasn't so eager last night," Naruto said as he handed his husband his bag. Sasuke was confused for a moment until he gave a sly smirk. Wrapping his strong arms around his wife, he started kissing his tan neck whispering, "If you didn't look so damn sexy then I wouldn't have-"_

_"OH FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT'S GOOD!" Kana bellowed, slamming his book on the table which quivered at the force, momentarily surprising his parents who were openly flirting with each other in front of their teenage son. It was just **wrong **in so many ways! He then pleaded, "Please! I am begging you! **Please **get a room!"_

_Chuckling and making an attempt to annoy his son a little bit more, Sasuke swept Naruto off of his feet as he hoisted him up bridal style and said, "Better wish you were deaf by the time I'm done with your mom."_

_"Sasuke!" Naruto giggled, he was getting red with embarrassment. The last thing he wanted was to let his very own son know that he was vocal in bed!_

_"That's it! If anybody needs me, I'll be in the training grounds trying to exhaust myself to death," Kana groaned as he left, taking his book with him. He smiled however because he was grateful for having what he knew was the perfect family._

* * *

><p>Kana released a pained groan as he tried to open his eyes. He was woken up by the sound of little sister crying. He put a hand over his eyes, trying to block the burning sunlight from reaching his black orbs. Sitting up, he took in his surroundings. He was in a small clearing encircled by trees. A few feet from him sat her sister who was bawling her eyes out in grief. Next to her sat her sister, Michiko, who was consoling her in any possible way. Unfortunately, Kohana didn't pay attention to her comforting words. Her last sight of her mother was the only thing in her mind.<p>

"Kohana, please stop crying," Michiko pleaded; she hated it when her sister cried. It made her want to cry too. She was never going to see her mother again, nor her father. Ever since her mother came home a day ago from a mission with a pain-stricken face without their father, she knew she would never hug her father again. She didn't ask her Kaa-san but somehow she felt a part of her disappear, never to be seen again.

A thumb brushed her cheek when she realized that she was unconsciously crying the whole time. She also saw a pair of blue puffed up eyes stare at her with similar tears of sadness. Her brother was kneeling in front of her, he was smiling in reassurance that everything would be alright. Kana hugged them both very tightly, afraid that he would lose them. They were the only family he had now and he vowed that he would protect them with everything he's got.

When the tears were wiped away and the frowns turned into small smiles Kana told them, "I want you to listen to me and stay as close as possible. When you hear or feel anything suspicious, tell me _immediately_. It might be an enemy ready to attack us."

He was the leader now. Although he didn't know where they were at the moment, he assumed that it was near Konoha, seeing as they were surrounded with trees and green plant life. He stood up and activated his sharingan, trying to find any unknown chakra signatures.

His twin sister whimpered a little but didn't say anything. They were still frightened by the unknown power of his eyes. They'd seen their father use it too and weren't pleased by what it can do. They were frightened of being under its control.

They stiffened when they saw Kana ready himself; he just saw two figures coming at them. And judging by their speed, he didn't know if he can win in a fight against them.

But he'd be damned if he was going to let them touch _his _sisters.

They tried to hide but they couldn't when Kana already knew they were coming, "Reveal yourselves!"

Two ANBU ninjas suddenly appeared before them, one had a raccoon mask and one had a cheetah by the looks of it. It wasn't before the cheetah asked in a firm tone, "State your names, village and business."

"I am Kana and these are my sisters, Michiko and Kohana. We are from Konoha." the blonde informed the shinobi. Kana didn't tell them why they were where they were because to be honest he didn't know where they really were. He only deduced that they were near Konoha, the ANBU might've smelled their unknown scent and came to investigate. His mother gave him a mission and that was to stop his 18-year-old father from killing his uncle. He didn't know why and how that was related to stopping the Kyuubi from destroying the village but he trusted his mother more than anything.

He was determined to make his last wish come true.

"Lies," came the raccoon's gruff statement, snapping Kana from his thoughts and startling even his companion, "You can't be from Konoha, you have no headband to prove it. And due to your attire, you are obviously a shinobi. For all we know, you might have kidnapped these children. We are not blind; we see the tears that had come from their eyes."

Kana cussed, his headband fell off when he tried to fight alongside his mother against the demon.

"Rin, capture him for questioning," the raccoon ordered and the man in the cheetah mask whom Kana recognized as 'Rin' nodded, "I'll take care of the children."

'_No! We CANNOT be separated!_' he bellowed in his mind as he dodged the kunai that shot toward his legs, his sharingan glaring at the confused enemy. An _Uchiha_? How can there be any more Uchihas? He thought they'd been wiped out by their own kin all those years ago. The only ones who survived were the killer, Itachi Uchiha, and his superior and co-captain of the ANBU, Sasuke Uchiha.

Kana was panicking; he was just a Chunin and became one just a year ago for Pete's sake! How was he going to beat a higher ranked, an _ANBU _no less!

Then he remembered his father.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback!<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Newly turned sixteen-year-old Kana lay on his bed, reading a book his sisters forced on him. It was called, 'Arrianna and the Magic Shuriken'. All he could think about was, 'Whoever wrote this was some crazy fuck.'<em>

_"Kana," his mother called him, he groaned. Maybe he wanted him to help in cleaning again. He hated chores but his fear of the older blonde's temper overruled it and he immediately complied. Naruto smiled at him said, "Your dad wants to see you. He's at the back."_

_Kana sighed in relief which made his mother laugh, "But come back because I need you to weed the garden afterwards."_

_Groaning, he sulked toward the garden behind their house. At first, he glared at it, blaming it for having to be weeded. Stupid garden._

_He found his father smirking at him, his pale hands shoved in his pockets. He was wearing his ANBU uniform and looking up at the sky. Kana walked up to him, curious as to why he had called. He was close to his dad, but most of the time he was too busy with work. His mother was the same but had his Aunt Sakura as an assistant to do some of his paperwork._

_What was so important that made his Tou-san cancel his plans for even a few minutes to talk to him?_

_"Hey Kana, we need to talk."_

_Just then, Kana paled. It couldn't be! No! Oh no no no no no no no NO! He **was **a full-grown teenager now and he knew about 'The Talk' as he dubbed it, that each young man dreaded._

_"Dad! Please don't talk about sex!" he shouted, trying to cover his ears._

_Sasuke blinked, after a few seconds he burst out laughing. Kana opened his eyes to see his father clutching his stomach as his laughter echoed throughout the compound._

_"Dad?"_

_Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes, he never laughed like that in years. His son honestly thought they were going to talk about sex. Priceless._

_Irritated when his father was still trying to hold his laughter as he **tried **to compose himself. Finally, he managed to only chuckle lowly, "Well, we definitely won't be talking about sex I can assure you."_

_Blushing furiously, Kana looked away, embarrassed by the way he reacted. Sasuke was still snickering in amusement. His son really can be perverted sometimes. It wouldn't surprise him he inherited it from the raven himself._

_"I was going to teach you a new technique. It can only be done by a sharingan-user. Kakashi was the one who first developed it and he was the one who taught it to me. Now I'm gonna teach you."_

_Kana raised a curious brow, then his face lit up. Was he-was he going to teach him **the Chidori**? That would be so awesome!_

_"The Chidori! You're gonna teach me the most awesome technique in the world!" he shouted excitedly, he wanted to jump up and down but there was this thing called dignity that stopped him._

_"Hey! I heard that! My Rasengan's just as good you know!" he heard his mother shout from inside. The two rolled their eyes._

_"Yeah right," Sasuke attempted to whisper to his son._

_"Teme! You are **so** sleeping in the couch tonight!"_

_"Well...damn."_

_Kana chuckled, he pitied his father. The couch was lumpy and relatively small. He was sure his father's legs would be hanging off one of its ends._

_"Okay then, let's begin."_

_A few hours later, Kana was panting like crazy. Pieces of what used to be a large boulder scattered all around the grass. His hand felt like it was gonna fall off any minute now. He swore he was gonna collapse any minute now. No, not in front of his father. He needed to stay standing._

_"Impressive, you actually achieved more than I did in one day."_

_"Ha! In your face dad!" the blonde boasted as he pointed a triumphant finger at him, making him yelp when he felt pain course through it._

_Smirking, Sasuke walked toward him and flicked his tan nose. Giving a small gasp, his hand snapped up to soothe the pain. It felt like it was burning. Stupid dad._

_"Too bad I mastered it when I was thirteen."_

_"Aw c'mon!"_

A small smirk adorned his features as he concentrated his chakra on his right hand. He'd rather die than get separated from his sisters. Electricity started to sprout as a bright bluish ball started to form. Rin looked shocked and taken a back, it couldn't be. Was that the Chidori?

He _was _an Uchiha.

"Rin get away!" the raccoon-faced man shouted. Unfortunately, Rin didn't step away in time. Kana's Chidori hit him square in the chest. The blonde pushed him until his back slammed into the closest tree. Rin slumped limply down the ground, unconscious.

Kana was sweating and panting, the Chidori used up most of his chakra, his body wasn't used to it yet and therefore gave it more than it needed. The last enemy stood there in awe, he couldn't believe a brat beat a high-ranked shinobi. His face contorted in anger, it was obvious he was a great threat or one of the rogue ninjas.

Kana didn't even have time to think as a kunai embedded itself into his left thigh. He gasped in pain and sunk to the ground. He was too exhausted to move. His body started to get numb.

He heard some words he couldn't make anything out of but after a while he saw the man raise his hand, ready to hit Michiko, '_No! Don't hurt them! Please..._'

His vision became clouded; he tried to reach out toward his sisters who were frozen in fright a few feet from him. '_Please, let them be safe._'

He saw a streak of blonde hair similar to his before he finally passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>SasuNaruAddict4ever-o8: Hi guys! Really sorry for the late update. My head's been hurting due to writer's block and I didn't overcome it until a guy kicked me in the head. Okay, on to reviewing shall we? c:<strong>


	4. True or False

**A/N: 'I'm sorry' –duck- 'forgot' –a random lamp crashes- 'my password!' Webcam nails me right in the forehead. Passes out.**

**Random Reader: I mean who in the right mind is cruel enough to leave us hanging for **_**months**_**? Wake her up after we finished reading the chapter.**

**("-.-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Confusion &amp; Time<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh, it's so hot!' <em>Naruto muttered mentally as he tried to get rid of the blankets that were suffocating him. Angrily, he threw it off and felt contented when he felt the breeze sweep through his manhood, _'Hmm, that's better.'_

Wait.

His blue eyes immediately snapped open. Why in the hell can he feel the cold air sweep threw his dick? He stood up but quickly regretted it when his mouth opened in a silent scream. His body slumped back to its original position in an attempt to make the pain crawling up his spine ease. What was happening? He was naked and hurt, did he get attacked or something?

A groan to his right was the reply that answered all his questions. His best friend was beside him, equally naked. The memories from last night came flooding back and he covered his mouth in horror. _'Oh my God! Did we just fuck each other last night? Oh this is bad, this is bad, this is bad!'_

He didn't hate it but he knew that they weren't really in a sane state of mind that time. They were both depressed and confused that maybe this was just a spur of a moment thing. Naruto looked beside him to see the Uchiha peacefully sleeping and looking very sexy. Those long eyelashes, his defined and angular face, that perfect nose, those glossy, pink lips, that beautiful silky hair, soft skin that almost glowed. He bit his lips. Maybe it wasn't so bad if they did it again.

No, bad perverted Naruto.

Silently, he got up, ignoring the amount pain he had to endure. Washing himself, he tried to think while warm water flowed down his body. What happened had happened and there was nothing they can do to change that but what he really wanted to know was if this was just a onetime thing and if the raven really had wanted this. He wasn't even sure if he thought this was right because to most people it wasn't. He smirked. He knew very well that he and Sasuke weren't 'most people'.

He needed time to clear his head and maybe when he met the Uchiha later they can sort everything out. The last thing he wanted was for misunderstandings to occur. He calmy finished showering and dried himself. Without making any sound, he went towards the closet to find some suitable clothes. He found his ANBU uniform and dressed himself quickly before slipping out.

He let out a sigh of relief as soon as he closed the door to his apartment. A woman went towards him with a look of worry. He recognized her as her neighbor and wondered why she looked concerned.

"Are you okay Naruto? I heard you yelling and screaming last night. I was scared to death but figured you took care of it because everything went silent after a while."

Naruto blushed bright red when he remembered how vocal he was last night. It wasn't his fault Sasuke was an animal in bed. How could he have known?

"It's okay ma'am, I just resolved some issues with a friend. Everything perfectly fine," he answered and even added his trademark grin which made the woman blush. She nodded and bid farewell as she disappeared inside her own apartment. He had to remind himself not to be so loud next time. If there _was_ going to be a next time.

He wished there would be.

He went off to the woods and felt himself relax as he felt the wind go through his face and hair. Maybe he'll even train a little to keep himself occupied while he waited for the Teme to wake up. Just as he was about to think about what he was going to say to him, he heard a commotion to his right. Curious as to what it might be he approached.

"You're a weakling! How could you attack someone who's back is turned!"

He saw two children about the age of eight in front of an ANBU. What's going on?

"Why you little-" the man in a raccoon mask drew up his hand to hit the raven-haired girl. The blonde held a kunai on the man's throat in an instant. How dare he try to hurt defenseless children!

"Naruto-sama!" the man shouted in surprise. It was then that Naruto noticed the passed out young man in the corner who's leg was bleeding. There was also another ANBU shinobi lying unconscious under a tree. This was a mess.

"Kaa-san!" one of the girls in front of them shouted. Naruto was to preoccupied with the man he was holding that he didn't notice. She tried to run to him but the other girl stopped her.

"He isn't mother, look how different they look," the brunette whispered to the blonde.

"Your sisters?" Naruto asked and they looked up to him and nodded after a few seconds. The blonde man let go of the raccoon-faced ANBU and ordered him to take the two injured men to the hospital while he took care of the children. The man complied without hesitation and was off in a matter of seconds. Now that the three were alone. Naruto thought it would be best to approach these children nicely.

"Where did you take aniki?" the black-haired girl demanded before he can let out a word of comfort. She seemed to be the protective one from the two though they were both cowering. The blonde little girl was still looking at him with a confused look on her face.

Smiling brightly which made the two gasp due to an unknown reason, he said, "You're brother needs to be treated immediately so I told the bad man to get him some help. Now, what's your name?"

The girls looked at each other, debating whether or not they should trust this man who had an uncanny resemblance with their mother. With a generous amount of hesitation the pale one said, "My name is Michiko and her name is Kohana."

"You've got pretty nice names there. My name's Naruto," as soon as he said his name the girl named Kohana started bawling her eyes out again while Michiko comforted her. The jinchuuriki could only stare in confusion, he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't even know what he did to upset the kid.

His face contorted into a look of worry, the blonde girl reminded him of his eight year old self crying because of loneliness. It broke his heart thinking that maybe it was because of him. Cautiously, Naruto started approaching them. Not to fast because he really didn't want to scare them away.

It seemed that Michiko was also very close to tears even if she was the calm collective type. Slowly, the older blonde comfortingly wiped the tears from the girl's face and that simple gesture made them both freeze and stare at him. Naruto just smiled at them warmly as if to say 'Everything's alright now'.

The girls immediately hugged their mother.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking! I mean I should execute you right now! They're only kids you moron and to think you'd raise a hand against them! You piece of sh-"<p>

"Naruto that's enough!" Tsunade shouted, anymore of this and the ANBU would piss his pants by the looks of it and she didn't want an ungodly stain on her carpet, "You may go."

The man didn't protest and bolted out of the room before his captain could mentally scar him any further. Naruto was really riled up by now. Tsunade knew he was thinking about the time wherein he was the one who was defenseless and always got beat up.

"You should know that being a Hokage requires keeping your temper in check," she commented as she reviewed the shinobi's paperwork on these unknown children, her eyes widened when she saw a rare detail he found in the eldest, "It seems one of them has the sharingan which automatically says he's an Uchiha."

Naruto's head snapped up, he tried to beat down the blush that spread throughout his face. This was serious and he didn't want his personal affairs cross with his work. His inner self snorted and he tried to pummel it mentally.

"An Uchiha? How could there be any more except Itachi and Sasuke?" he asked and Tsunade shook his head. The Sannin didn't know either, it wasn't possible that the rogue nin had a son. Unless, it was Sasuke's kids.

The look of disblief spread out on Naruto's features told her that he had the same illusion in his head. The male opened his mouth and closed it again. This is bad. His face started to contort to a look of rage.

"Naruto, don't jump to conclusions. Don't let your emotions get in the way of your actions. Think rationally and calm down."

Taking deep breaths, Naruto calmed down but he was still visibly shaking. What if it were true and Sasuke had a family without the blonde knowing. He better have a good explanation because he might 'accidentally' kill him if that were the case. Screw anger management!

"I left them in the same room where their brother was confined. They were really scared and confused and I don't want to solicite anything from them when their afraid. I don't know why but they keep staring at me as if I grew two heads or something."

Tsunade smirked and teased, "Maybe they were just dazzled by your charm?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up to take his leave. He needed to know the truth and maybe he can ask nicely so they won't suspect that their being interrogated, "I need to go Baa-chan, I have a feeling they need me."

"Scram," she said as they both gave their last smiles before he left.

* * *

><p>"Aw c'mon!" the raven growled in annoyance when he didn't find the warm body that was there just an hour ago. They were suppose to talk and the dobe just walked out. He better not have regretted what happened because he'd pummel him to death if he did.<p>

He needed to find him.

Groaning as he sat up, he went to the bathroom to shower. He smiled when the smell of the dobe's shampoo was still evident in the air. It smelled of oranges and lemons. But he still thought that Naruto's unique smell was better. After showering, he dressed in his ANBU outfit and left. Silently activating his sharingan, he sensed the blonde's chakra residing in the nearby hospital.

He paled, did something happen?

He quickly shot out towards the direction of the hospital.

* * *

><p>'<em>I. Feel. Like. Shit.<em>' the blonde mentally cursed when he felt his body throb in pain, especially his leg. Maybe he trained too hard yesterday. Maybe his Kaa-san would be kind enough to cook him his home-made ramen just to soothe his aching limbs. '_Hmm, ramen._'

He felt something poke his cheek and guessed it was one if his sisters. Can they see that he was trying to sleep?

"Don't bother me brats!" he said as he flipped over to try to find a better position. Another poke and he angrily sat up to find his sisters staring up at him with teary eyes as they glomped him immediately.

"What the-?" memories went flooding back and he remembered that they weren't home anymore. Well, technically they were but not in the same time period. He looked around to see white walls and a Dextrose hooked to his wrist. Good thing his sisters' hugs didn't detach it.

"Nii-san I'm scared!" Kohana cried as she clung desperately to her brother.

"What are we suppose to do! I mean we just saw Kaa-san and-"

"What? You saw mom? Where?"

As if on cue Naruto poked his head into the room. They all looked at him, Kana was dumbfounded. They had found the younger version of their mom only minutes after they woke up in this new world. Kana panicked, what was he supposed to say. He couldn't plan anything beforehand since they were attacked.

"Oh, your awake! Glad to see you and your sisters are okay," Naruto greeted and walked into the room. They were still frozen, he approached them and smiled. They were new here and judging by the uniform the older one was wearing, he was a ninja, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

The older blonde thrust his hand towards the paralyzed boy and waited for him to shake it. Kana snapped out of his stupor and shook it. Naruto noticed that they were all tense. He couldn't blame them when they were just attacked by high-level shinobi at such a young age. But then again, Sasuke almost died when he was thirteen. He remembered Zabuza and Haku.

"Um, I-I'm K-Kana by the w-way," the boy stuttered, he mentally hit himself for looking like such an idiot in front of his mom.

Naruto chuckled, they looked really cute.

"Don't be so stiff, I don't bite. Well, most of the time," he teased and scratched the back of his head nervously. Normally he didn't have any problem comminicating but the two girls' stares just wouldn't let him relax.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a raven cam charging in, "Naruto are you alright?"

The younger three's hearts began to race and before anyone can stop her Kohana shouted, "Tou-san!"

"Kohana wait!" Michiko warned but she couldn't do anything when the blonde girl wrapped her arms around the confused Uchiha's legs, "We thought you'd never come back! Mommy's been so sad."

'_What?_' Sasuke thought, he didn't have a daughter. Who were these people and why were they calling him 'tou-san'? It was then that he felt the dark aura coming from non-other than the blonde across the room. It seems even the boy on the bed sensed it because he paled in fright.

Naruto on the other hand was smiling happilly but at the moment his blood was boiling in anger. So it was true that Sasuke had another family and he didn't know anything about it. That asshole.

"Oh, so you are an Uchiha," Naruto said in a sugar-coated tone. He looked at Kana who looked as if he was ready to run at any moment, "They say you have the sharingan am I right?"

Kana only nodded, he knew when his mother was mad and his temper was in it's all time high right now. He'd rather have him shout and blow up than wait for the bomb to explode because it really wasn't going to be pretty.

"You have the sharingan?" Sasuke asked in bewilderment, "But, how?"

"I don't know Sasuke, why don't you enlighten me on how the hell you have children and by what I can tell you left the mom. Is that right little girl?" Naruto said, they were amazed how he was smiling but looked very intimidating at the same time.

Kohana nodded enthusiastically, not really understanding what he had asked. Sasuke wasn't moving. Naruto then snapped out of his rage and tried to think like a Hokage. He needed to calm down if he wanted to ask these children some questions. And judging by the look on the eldest, he was ready to piss his pants.

'_Okay calm down Naruto, it wouldn't be good if you kill Sasuke now. Maybe later._'

He rounded on the blonde who was still trying to cover his fright under the covers, "Kana, sorry I scared you there a bit. It's just that I don't take kindly to liars okay."

'_Sure as hell you don't. Do you think I was born yesterday to not notice? Well, actually I wasn't born yet but that's besides the point!_' Kana thought frantically, they knew he had the sharingan and it would freak them out if they told them the truth, '_But should I tell them the truth? I don't want mom to freak out knowing that he doesn't know he can be pregnant yet even if he's a man._'

"But where did you come from? It's not everyday we find children just outside Konoha," Naruto said, when he finally cleared his head.

"My mom died so we came here looking for our dad," Michiko went to Kohana's side and covered her mouth. Sasuke was too busy trying to remember someone he fucked when he didn't have a condom on.

Kana had to keep the fact that the man standing next to him was their real mom. Maybe he can tell them about his dad but he thought it wasn't the time to tell his mom, "I'm just a chunin and I hit my head so I forgot most of the things that happened before this."

'_I am such a weak liar. Atleast they won't question me about anything that happened before I 'hit my head'._'

"Do you remember your mom? What she looked like?" Naruto asked with genuine concern. He pitied them, they didn't have anywhere else to go from here.

"I remember her personality. She was really happy most of the time and we really love her. She's kind and sweet and would give up everything to keep us safe."

Kana wasn't even thinking about what he was saying since his mind was filled with memories with his mom. He needed to stop his father from killing his uncle. If he didn't then everything'll be rewinded and replayed again and that's the last thing he wanted.

"We don't know where we should stay in since we just came here by foot," he said in a voice that pleaded. It looked as if it worked since Naruto's eyes were starting to water, "We don't even know if our father wants us."

"Sasuke! You _better_ welcome your children to your home bastard or there'll be hell!"

'_Score!_'

* * *

><p>"Naruto, I-"<p>

"Shut up."

"I don't know what-"

"Shut up Sasuke."

"Can you just listen to me for one sec-"

"You know what! I'll give you five seconds to explain everything right now," he finally bellowed, ignoring the people staring at them. Let them stare at the man that won 'Liar of the Year'!

They left the three children and walked out the corridor to prepare for their stay in the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke was trying to explain that he didn't know what had happened.

"Look, don't you think it seems suspicious since I'm eighteen and the eldest looks about sixteen, How can I have lost my virginity at the age of two idiot?"

The blonde paused, he had a point.

"But how can they bear the sharingan unless he's an Uchiha?" Naruto asked, well there was Kakashi who got it from his best friend Obito but Danzo had collected all of the remaining sharingans and they were long gone. Itachi was about twenty-five by now and he couldn't have had these children.

Everything was getting messed up but at least he was relieved that Sasuke wasn't the father, "But they're still children who need help so I'll support them. Uchiha or not."

"Hn, it's fine if they stay with me but we need to investigate. They can be dangerous for all we know."

"Ha, figures only you can think eight-year-old girls can be dangerous."

The raven growled as the blonde roared in laughter. He noticed that there weren't and medics and nurses around. Slowly, he approached the blonde and started wrapping his arms around him. That made Naruto come to an abrupt halt as he moaned when he felt Sasuke's wet tongue lick his neck.

"S-Sasuke, don't do this in public. We aren't even sure what this _is_!" Naruto managed to whimper, trying to suppress the ecstacy he felt as pale hands started roaming inside the blonde's black tank top.

"This is called love-making and stop talking."

"Okay," was Naruto's only reply as they entered a nearby vacant room to do their 'business'.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is a disaster!" Kana shouted in panic. Now, he had to deal with a confused Uchiha who didn't know what they were saying and he was almost sure that they'd get found out in three days tops.<p>

Kohana was silently playing with the tubes connected to her brother and Michiko was pacing back and forth trying to think of something her brother was too much of an idiot to think of. Sometimes Michiko can be labeled as the maturest amongst them all. Kana was ready to rip his blonde hair off but the raven-haired girl remained calm.

So far, they had met their parents, had lied to the young version of their mother and will be staying at their father's house. It was a little messy but it's better than having no progress. (A/N: In case your wondering why they didn't think about the age thingy that Sasuke explained before he dragged Naruto to do something naughty. They're too preoccupied on planning their _next _move. c:)

"Hey _Baka-na_!" Michiko called, 'Baka-na' was the nickname she came up with for her idiot brother. _Baka_ meaning idiot which she mixed with his name Kana. Creative isn't she?

"What?" he replied, he was too digruntled to be insulted right now. He glanced at his sister who came to his side with a calculating look on her face. At that moment, Kana stopped to marvel at how she really resembled his father. He and Kohana mostly had their mothers features except that Kana had his father's eyes but Michiko had inherited almost everything from their father. Not that he was complaining. His mother was also a very handsome man if he'd say so himself.

Hmm.

That sentence seemed really _wrong_ in _so_ many ways.

"I suggest we just go with the flow and let things fall into place. I mean we can't go back now that _you _decided to lie. Let's just tell dad that we came from this imaginary mother of _yours_ and when the time comes that we hear anything even vaguely related to Uncle Itachi then that's the time we, mostly _you_, will take action. Are we clear?"

Kana didn't know what hurt the most, that she was absolutely right or the fact that most of the things that should be done would be of his doing. His jaw was still on the ground. Michiko only shrugged, this wasn't the first time she proved that she was the _also _the brightest of the three.

Kohana was still too dense enough to comprehend to what they're saying even if Michiko was only a few minutes older than her. Fraternal twins can really be different. Kohana looked expectantly at her brother and asked innocently, "When can we go home?"

Michiko and Kana exchanged solemn and worried looks. Kana just smiled that fake smile he got from his mom and Michiko tried to hide the tears that were forming by acting interested by a pile of magazines lying on a nearby table. Kohana seemed to take this as a positive reply as she continued to poke the tubes next to her. Surely her brother and sister weren't going to keep her hanging for long.

Unfortunately for her, they both didn't know how to answer.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

". . ."

"Hey."

". . ."

"Hey! Damn it Itachi stop being such an emo bitch!" Kisame cried in irritation due to his partner's lack of replies. They were disguised as two ANBU ninjas they killed at the gate. If they didn't leave now, ninjas would be hot on their trail. He was already surprised that nobody's seen through their cover, "If your done watching your precious little brother than shouldn't we get going?"

Itachi didn't want to leave, he still didn't know who these unknown children are and for what he'd heard, they were of Uchiha lineage and that was bad news. He didn't want his brother to know the true story behind his well thought out plan.

***Spoiler Alert***

Yes, he had a secret that nobody but he and Kisame knew about. He wasn't the cold-blooded killer everyone thought he was. He was ordered by Konoha to kill his own clan, he didn't do it to test his power or anything even mildly as ridiculous to that lie. He didn't want his family to plan a coup de'tat which would start another war so he did what he knew was best for the people in the village.

He was supposed to be the hero but due to circumstances, he was titled as the 'Killer of the Uchiha Clan'. Actually, he didn't care about what other people thought of him. All he cared about was his brother. He made a horrid image of himself in his brother's mind to keep him living on and not to dwell on the pass. Not only that but he wanted to die by his hands.

It was messed up. Yes. But for him it was all worth it just to see him smiling. Even if that smile was the last thing he'd see before Sasuke killed him.

But here comes another problem, three children coming from nowhere threatening to foil his plan. It was getting rather annoying having to keep things running smoothly. He felt the chakra signature of five ANBU shinobi coming from all directions and judging by Kisame's glare he was getting _really _impatient.

He guessed it would be best if they escaped now. He'll be back after about a week to check on them again and rest assured if those children had done any harm to his Otouto then he'd murder them. He didn't care if they were one year olds, no one harms his brother.

Itachi nodded at Kisame and they both disappeared. Ninjas swarmed at that same place a few seconds later only to look at each other in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *cough* *cough* "That was really cold water damn it! Couldn't you just wake me up like normal people do? Like poking me like Michiko did?"**

**Readers: "Just write before we decide to use hot water."**

**( O.o)**

**P.S. Please review, I have a week off so I'll be updating as soon as possible. Sorry for the really long delay! ( T-T)**


End file.
